


Workplace Romance

by GirasoleGirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirasoleGirl/pseuds/GirasoleGirl
Summary: MC is on someone else's route but that doesn't mean Jumin can't find love too.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. First Day

Charlotte had woken up an hour before she needed to. Night showers were her usual routine, relaxing after a long day and letting the hot water rinse away the tension was the best thing to do before bed. But, today she pinned her golden copper hair up and tried to wash away the lingering sleepiness. Her thoughts were occupied by the letter Meilin had written to her, DO NOT OPEN UNTIL THE 14TH written on the envelope. Her little sister had scribbled down words of encouragement in her slightly sloppy handwriting. The teenager’s brain seemed to run a mile a minute, thoughts appearing faster than she could write. Charlotte had cried a little when she read how much her sister missed her already. She shut off the water and dried off with a towel. Quickly brushing her teeth thoroughly and washing her face before going back to her room. Shivering as she slipped on her robe and sat down in front of the vanity. Moisturizer was her first step before makeup. Charlotte wanted to look natural, too much makeup might give the wrong impression or set up an expectation. She didn’t want to have to wake up early everyday to put on a full face. A tinted moisturizer, blush, lip tint, and mascara would be enough. After that she let her hair down and began to style it, she straightened her bangs and separated a few strands to frame her face. The rest of her shoulder length hair was pulled into a ponytail and then pinned into a neat bun. The clock on her wall read 8:15. She grabbed her pantyhose from the top drawer and carefully pulled them on. She had planned her outfit the night before and hung it on her closet door. Charlotte got dressed and studied herself in the mirror. Her loose light yellow cardigan was buttoned up over her white collared shirt and her pleated navy skirt brushed the top of her knees. Checking the time as she slipped on her gold watch her father had given her, the time was 8:30. She hurried to the front door and grabbed her purse as she stepped into her black loafer heels. Work was about 15 minutes away from her apartment.  
Her nerves started to get the better of her as she stepped onto the bus. Charlotte stood towards the backdoors and held onto a hanging strap. This was her first big time job, she had been doing translation work since highschool. Her dad had let her translate some of his books into Mandarin, English, and eventually Korean after she became fluent. After university she had landed a full time job at the publishing company her dad used. Throughout university she had been a freelance translator here and there. But this was different, the CEO of a mega corporation had hired her to be the head of the translation department. Apparently he was an avid reader of her father’s books and found her Korean translations superb. She was only 24 but had somehow ended up in a senior position. Charlotte had moved to Korea a week ago to settle into her new apartment and get a good idea of her surroundings. The company made many products that were sold world wide, she would be incharge of the team that translated product names, pitches, instructions, commercials, newsletters and help with real time translation in meetings. It was a very important position that required lots of responsibility but Charlotte knew she could do it. She pushed the button to request a stop and waited for the doors to open. She stepped off the bus and walked towards the giant building on the corner of the block. The C&R building was impressive, polished windows covered the exterior walls. Smartly dressed business people were entering and exiting the main doors. Her heartbeat was speeding up with each step she took. Taking a deep breath she pushed open one of the glass doors and walked into her new workplace. Determined to look like she belonged she strode to the reception desk like CEO Han had told her to.  
“How can I help you?” The pretty receptionist asked politely.  
“I’m Charlotte Frei, this is my first day Mr. Han told me to come to his office when I got here.” Charlotte replied making sure her pronunciation was clear.  
“Which Mr. Han?” The young woman inquired further as she quickly typed and looked at her monitor.  
“The CEO.” Charlotte replied.  
“I’ll have someone escort you to his office.” The receptionist said with a smile.  
Charlotte had done some research on the company before accepting the offer. She mainly looked at reputable sources and avoided tabloids. She knew the CEO had a son that was a director of C&R. She had only been standing at the desk for a few moments when a tall man in a black suit walked up to her.  
“Please follow me Ms. Frei.” He told her.  
Charlotte followed him to the elevator and stood beside him as they waited for it to reach the ground floor. When the doors opened they waited for people to get off before stepping in. The man pressed the button for the top floor and folded his hands in front of him. They waited as other employees got on and off the elevator until they were the only two passengers. The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor. When the doors opened the man motioned for her to exit first. As she stepped out of the elevator she collided with someone. Suddenly she was on the ground surrounded. There was a young man on the ground in front of her, he was wearing a very nice black suit with a purple pocket square tucked into the breast pocket. Strands of his dark hair had fallen in front of his eyes.  
“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry!” Charlotte blurted out as she stood up.  
She held out her hand to help the man up.  
“No need to apologize I should have waited before trying to enter.” He replied as he accepted her outstretched hand.  
“We have a meeting to get to if you will excuse us.” The woman behind him spoke up.  
She had cropped brown hair and glasses. There were numerous files in her hands. The pair maneuvered around Charlotte and her guide. The tall man began to walk again and Charlotte quickly fell in step behind him.


	2. The Next in Line

Jumin brushed off his pants and straightened his suit jacket as the elevator doors closed.   
“Are you alright Mr. Han?” Jaehee asked.  
“Yes I’m fine.” He replied as he pressed the button for the 22nd floor.  
He hadn’t seen the woman he had collided with before. Was she a new employee or his father’s next fling? She had been dressed professionally so he decided she was a new hire, but his father had gone after employees before. The elevator dinged and he immediately exited followed by Jaehee. They made their way to one of the various meeting rooms and began to set up for the coming meeting with a client, well Jaehee set everything up while Jumin sat in a chair and went over his speech in his head. He had to show his most charming side and dazzling smile, the client was a smaller business owned by an older woman that had a thing for young men. She would be more inclined to accept any terms and conditions if Jumin put up with her flirtations and personal questions for the duration of the meeting. He hated doing this but it was necessary for the company. Jaehee and a few other employees finished the preparation four minutes before the meeting was scheduled. Jumin began to grow impatient after 15 minutes passed, they were late. After five more minutes the expected guests burst through the doors.  
“I am so sorry! Traffic was atrocious!” A shrill voice called out slightly too loud.  
The voice belonged to the guest of the hour, a woman in an incredibly gaudy and over the top outfit. Jumin could tell by her freshly applied red lipstick and overly blushed cheeks that the cause of her tardiness was touching up her makeup and not traffic. The meeting began and Jumin went through the motions. Offering the woman a gift from C&R and complimenting her overly styled hair. She kept batting her spidery lashes at him as he went over the plan, she would sell her business to them for 4,768,880,000 KRW and would go from CEO to shareholder. She didn’t seem to be paying attention at all to what was being discussed, instead she was eyeing up Jumin hungrily. He couldn’t wait for her to agree to the terms and end the meeting. After this meeting he could avoid her, there was no need for him to attend the final meeting where she would sign her business over.  
After the meeting was over the obnoxious woman took up his time for fifteen extra minutes. Jumin could feel his fake smile slipping before the woman’s assistant reminded her of a lunch appointment and whisked her away. He quickly made his way to his office before anyone could stop him. He sunk into his comfortable office chair and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard his door open.  
“Yes?” He asked without opening his eyes.  
“Would you like me to order you lunch?” Jaehee inquired softly.  
“No. I’ll be going home for lunch to see Elizabeth.” He replied as he rubbed his temples.  
After a few minutes he alerted his chauffeur that he wanted to be driven home and headed for the ground floor. When his chauffeur shut the door for him Jumin loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He decided not to go back to the office after lunch. The car ride was silent, just the way Jumin liked it. He stared out the window as the limo rolled down the street. When the limo pulled into the garage of Jumin’s building Jumin felt his shoulders relax. The chauffeur parked and turned the car off, he opened Jumin’s door and bowed his head as his boss exited the car. Jumin waved him off and headed for his penthouse. A beautiful meow greeted his ears as he opened his door. He immediately knelt down as his beautiful white cat circled around him. He scratched the spot between her ears and grinned as she began to purr. He gently picked her up and walked further into his house. He sat on the plush couch and continued to pamper Elizabeth with his left hand and pulled out his cellphone to order from one of his favorite chefs. After the order was placed he tossed his phone aside and took off his tie. Elizabeth stood on her hind legs and kneaded Jumin’s chest in a request for more attention. He happily obliged and began to stroke up and down his beloved cat’s nose. He continued to pet her until the doorbell rang. Jumin gently sat Elizabeth on the cushion to his right and stood up. He opened the door and stepped aside to let his cart of lunch be rolled in. He went to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes and washed his hands while the chef set up in the kitchen. Jumin approached his sound system and put on a collection of jazz classics performed by members of the The Chicago Symphony Orchestra. He walked to his wine cooler and chose a bottle of Merlot that had been aged for 18 years. Grabbing the corkscrew from a nearby cabinet and a glass before sitting at his dining room table. He opened the wine and poured it into the glass. Smelling it before taking a sip, he savored the flavors of the wine. Jumin drank the wine as the chef prepared his lunch. Today he would be having handmade ravioli filled with rich goat cheese and truffles with a fresh basil pesto sauce. The aroma of garlic and italian spices wafted through the penthouse. Jumin felt the stress from the meeting melting away as he enjoyed his wine and listened to the trumpet solo in So What.


	3. Making it Feel Like Home

Three weeks had passed since Charlotte’s first day a C&R. It had been uneventful but calm around the office. She had not expected to have her own office to herself, at first she had missed the hustle and bustle of a shared space but she couldn’t deny that after a boisterous meeting it was nice to de-stress in a quiet place. Decorating the office had been a fun personal project, first she had moved the desk from the left wall to a more central position in front of the floor to ceiling windows. She loved swiveling around in her chair and taking in the cityscape when she needed a quick break. Next she had gone out and purchased a wall mounted bookshelf to display the novels she had translated throughout the years and a framed photo of her and her three siblings taken at her university graduation. A small break from decorating was necessary because the legal department needed two cease and desist notices translated. A company from Italy and another from China had been copying a product that C&R held the patent for. Charlotte personally handled the Chinese translation and worked closely with a member of her team on the Italian letter. After that the replies needed to be translated as well. Eventually she had assigned the cases to two teammates that specialized in the languages, when they finished the translation they forwarded it to her for proofreading. The job had been easy but repetitive. When both companies agreed to stop copying the specific product when threatened with legal action Charlotte treated herself by buying some artwork. A print of the Geneva, Beijing, and one of Shanghai. She decided on gold frames and dark grey card and hung them on the left wall of her office.  
“Damn Charlotte this is heavy!” Mr. Jung huffed as he pushed open the door.  
He was carrying a large box containing one of the two chairs she bought to put in front of her desk for guests to sit in during conversations.  
“Let me help you!” Charlotte laughed as she got to her feet and hurried to the tall man struggling into her office.  
Mr. Jung was a team member of the translation team. They had become fast friends when Charlotte had spotted him writing with a Montblanc fountain pen. Both of them had bonded over their love of penmanship and stationary. After an employee dinner the pair found out they lived in the same apartment building only a floor apart. Yujun Jung was a twenty-five year-old originally from Busan. He graduated from Sungkyunkwan University with a double major in English and Italian. Under his neatly tailored suit was a very toned body. Charlotte had been surprised to discover his muscles when she saw him in the elevator after a late night session in the apartment gym.  
“Seriously macho man I know you’re strong but you could have asked for help.” Charlotte teased him.  
“Yeah yeah yeah just tell me where you want it.” He said as he rolled his eyes.  
The pair unboxed the chair and put it together. After Yujun positioned the new piece of furniture at the perfect angle in front of the desk he flopped down into it.  
“Hey the other one is still downstairs.” She nagged  
“Give me a minute Chokollis.” He sighed letting his Busan accent come through.  
Chokollis was the nickname Yujun had given Charlotte. When he found out that she was from Switzerland he had gone on and on about how much he loved Swiss chocolate. So naturally he decided to call her the Korean word for chocolate. Yujun reminded Charlotte of her older brother Theo. They were both good natured guys with a sarcastic sense of humor.  
“Maybe I should get a couch for the corner.” Charlotte mused as she eyed the empty spot.  
“Didn’t realize I was signing up to be an interior decorator.” Yujun laughed as he stood up again.  
“The mood of the room is important! I need some plants to make the space lighter and promote good work.” She reminded him.  
“Yeah I’ve heard it enough times now.” Yujun groaned as he walked towards the door on the way to get the other chair.  
Now that the chairs were in the right place Charlotte decided to pay Yujun for his labor with lunch. The pair decided on a nearby spot for Jajangmyeon.  
“Seriously this stuff is so good but I’ll have to work out extra long tonight.” Yujun lamented as he slurped his noodles.  
“That sounds like a problem for future Mr. Yujun Jung.” She said with a cheeky wink.  
“Aish apparently Director Han is staring up a new cat product again.” He complained as he rubbed his temples.  
“That sounds interesting.” Charlotte retorted.  
“No way it is a total shit show. The cat products always lose the company money, it's a waste of resources.” He complained.  
“I thought that Director Han was really smart when it came to business.” She continued.  
“Usually he is but he is so obsessed with that damn cat of his.” Yujun said with a shake of his head.  
“I haven’t had the chance to meet him yet.” Charlotte said with her chin resting in her right hand.  
She had heard many things about the heir to C&R. He hadn’t been in the meeting with CEO Han on the first day. The only other people she had seen on the upper floor that day was the guy she bumped into and the female employee.  
“Maybe it won’t be that bad this time.” Charlotte thought out loud.  
Yujun grunted in response and slurped the rest of his noodles down. When they were finished with their bowls Charlotte paid the bill and they started the walk back to C&R. They were 5 blocks away and walking seemed better than crowding onto a full bus. After two blocks Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks, Yujun walked on a bit further before realizing she wasn’t next to him. He turned around and jogged back to her.  
“Do you wanna be late?” He called out.  
“I’m going in to buy something.” She told him without tearing her eyes away from the shop window.  
There was a gorgeous chrysanthemum planted in a gorgeous white pot with glittering gold filigree painted on it. She quickly entered the shop and asked the woman at the register for the plant in the window display. After paying for her new prized possession and saying no thank you to an offer of a bag she joined Yujun on the sidewalk. He was looking at his reflection in the shop’s window and fixing his hair.  
“Come on we can’t be late.” She said as she cradled the pot in her arms. When she got back to her office she placed the pot carefully on her desk next to the framed photo of her and her parents taken on their trip to Rome. A pang of homesickness hit her. Charlotte had lived in quite a few different places, Geneva, Beijing, Shanghai, Geneva again, and now South Korea. But in all the other countries her family had been with her. After college she had her own small apartment in Geneva but Theo’s place was a few minutes from her’s and her parents, Meilin, and Min were at the family home 40 km away. This time she was really on her own in a country she had been in a few times during layovers and once for a week long vacation on Jeju Island during the summer when she was 14. Charlotte decided to make Älplermagronen using her mom’s recipe. Her office felt more like home but it wasn't the real deal.


	4. Second Time's a Charm

Yujun had been right about Director Han’s new cat product. Charlotte had escaped the calamity and drama caused by the passion product. But eventually the pressure reached the translation team. The name of the product was Bite and would be sold across the world including France. Bite was slang for dick in French, and she highly doubted C&R wanted to sell a product that shared a name with male genitalia. Charlotte decided to tackle the issue on her own so that the others could continue their normal work. Tonight was the third night she had come to the office after hours to try and come up with a solution. It would be strange to change the name for one country so that was out of the question. She used her employee badge to get in the building and headed for the meeting room she had been occupying during her late nights nodding her head to the music emanating from her earbuds. She sat her laptop next to her mint notebook and bag of pens. Charlotte was at a loss, Director Han’s cat project was starting to get on her nerves.  
“I guess we could change the tagline to feed your cat chopped dick.” She said, making herself laugh out loud.  
For now she used her Kaweco sport fine nib to write bite over and over in different fonts.

Jumin’s car approached the C&R building. It was two a.m. and he couldn’t sleep so he decided to call the chauffeur and head to the office. There was some paperwork on his desk that he had been ignoring for a bit too long. As his destination came into view he noticed a light on in one of the meeting rooms. Usually when he came at this time he was the only one there other than the security guards. The car pulled into the garage and parked. Jumin opened his own door and stepped out. He briskly walked to the elevator, keen on investigating who was in the building with him. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. He stepped into the hall and made his way to the last room on the right. The blinds on the interior windows were down so he swung the door open. Inside was the girl he had knocked down in the hallway. Her copper hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had on a gray over-sized sweatshirt that reached her knees. Her canvas shoes were neatly placed on the floor to the left of the chair she was sitting in. She was wearing loose white socks that were scrunched down on her ankles. She was hugging her knees as she stared at her laptop screen. There was a discarded phone with headphones plugged into it to the right of an open notebook. Jumin entered the room and shut the door behind him. Her head turned when she heard the noise and their eyes met.  
“Oh hi!” She called out sounding a bit surprised.  
“I didn’t expect anyone else to be here.” Jumin said in response.  
She smiled at him as he walked closer and sat in a chair next to her.  
“I never got the chance to properly apologize for running into you.” She told him.  
“There is no need, it was my fault. I never got your name.” He responded.  
“I’m Charlotte, head of translation.” She said as she extended her hand.  
“Jumin.” He said as he shook her outstretched hand.  
He looked at her laptop and tried to see what she was working on.  
“The cat food director Han proposed is giving me some trouble.” Charlotte laughed.  
Does she not realize director Han is sitting next to her right now? Jumin thought.  
“What is the issue?” He inquired, deciding not to correct her misconception.  
“Well the product name is slang for something in French.” She said with a sigh.  
“Really? What does it mean?” He asked seriously.  
“Well let’s just say it is a vulgar term for a male’s most prized part.” She chuckled.  
Jumin observed how her eyes crinkled when she laughed, it was charming.  
“It seems like a new name is needed.” He mused.  
“I actually had an idea.” Charlotte said as she perked up and put her feet on the floor.  
Jumin looked at her expectantly. Hopefully this wouldn’t be a waste of time. He really wanted to provide a delectable cat food for Elizabeth.  
“Well I know we are making luxurious cat food. So I got to thinking about how Egyptians used to worship cats.” She started.  
Jumin nodded as he listened.  
“Then I thought why not name the product Royalty! And for the promotional photos we could have a cat sitting in the lap of a model dressed in period clothing. The costumes could be a Marie-Antoinette for France, a red cape and blue sash for England, something that a pharaoh would wear, and a regal Hanbok for Korea. Of course the cat would be the focus so the models’ heads would be out of frame.” Charlotte described her idea in detail.  
Jumin thought about it for a while, taking in every idea she had thrown at him. He hadn’t expected her to be passionate about the project, everyone else treated them like a chore.  
“That is brilliant.” He finally said.  
“Really! It just came to me 45 minutes ago.” She laughed.  
Jumin found himself smiling with her, something about her grin was contagious.  
“You know I am a lead on the project. Would it be alright if I recommend that you have a role in the creation of the product?” He asked her.  
“If you think I could help, sure.” She agreed.  
“You are probably busy during the day. Perhaps we could meet like this a few times a week.” Jumin suggested.  
He felt strangely at ease with this employee not knowing that he was her boss. She wasn’t watching her words carefully or trying to flatter him. To her he was just a fellow coworker. He wanted to get to know her and work with her without his wealth and social status complicating things.  
The two sat together and brainstormed for a while longer. Charlotte yawned and stretched her arms in the air.  
“Oh god I can’t believe I met you wearing this!” She threw her head back and laughed.  
Jumin had been taken aback by her attire when he first walked into the room. He was used to the employees of C&R dressing their best. He looked at the logo on her giant sweater.  
“Did you go to the University of Oxford?” He inquired.  
“No but my older brother did. He’s way smarter than me there is no way I could have gotten into Oxford.” She giggled.  
Her laugh was pleasant and light. Jumin had never met someone like her. He felt at ease in her presence, like he could tell her anything without judgement.  
“What did he study?” Jumin inquired further.  
“His degree is in law. He works for a really great firm back home!” She said proudly.  
After their initial meeting in the hallway Jumin had done his research and discovered that she was the new head translator. He remembered his father telling him about the new employee he had hired from Switzerland at one of their lunches last month. He could have had Luciel find out everything about her but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, not that she would find out.  
“Where did you graduate from.” Jumin asked, taking advantage of this rare opportunity to get to know her.  
“Peking University. I actually did an exchange program at Seoul National University for a semester.” Charlotte said as she researched royal clothing from different regions on her laptop.  
Jumin was impressed, Peking was one of the top schools in China.  
“Why did you choose a university in China?” He further questioned her, hoping this didn’t feel like an interrogation.  
“My family actually lived in China for awhile, my mom was an ambassador.” Charlotte informed him.  
Jumin was pleasantly surprised. Charlotte’s family sounded incredibly interesting so far. He was already looking forward to their future meetings. Getting to know her would be interesting.


	5. Painting a Picture with Words

Assistant Kang was eating instant ramen and looking over the new logistics for Director Han’s new and improved cat project. Usually these passion projects inspired by his furball did abysmal and just wasted money but the sales projections were looking promising. Usually Jumin came up with the entire concept and pushed it on numerous departments and expected them to make his fantasy a reality. This time his initial branding idea had done a 180. Production of the product had been pushed back to allow the changes to take place. The recipes for the cat food would be the same but now they needed numerous elaborate costumes, a model, photographer, and various other things for the promotional photos. Jaehee logged onto the RFA app as she scrolled through listings for commercial models. Zen, Yoosung, and the newest member were online chatting about Yoosung’s terrible diet. Hyejin had suddenly appeared in their chat yesterday much to everyone's surprise. Jaehee didn’t fully trust her yet but the idea of possibly having a party again was exciting. Currently she was defending Yoosung and telling Zen it was ok for him to play games sometimes.  
Hi Jaehee! Have you eaten today? Hyejin asked.  
I’m actually eating instant noodles while doing some work. Jaehee replied.  
That isn’t good, you should get proper time to eat a healthy meal! Damn that trust fund kid. Zen complained.  
What are you working on? Yoosung inquired, adding a signature emoji.  
I need to find a model for Director Han’s newest cat project. Jaehee informed the group.  
Please don’t mention cats I’ll start sneezing. Zen whined.  
Suddenly 707 logged on and joined the conversation.  
That reminds me of the photo I took of you when Jumin brought Elly to the party. He chimed in.  
DON’T YOU DARE SHOW ANYONE THAT! Zen raged and then added an angry emoji.  
Haha I want to see! That sounds funny! Hyejin interjected.  
No way you can’t let the pretty new girl see my beautiful face like that! Zen replied quickly.  
Jaehee I hope your work goes well. Yoosung interrupted the argument.  
Thank you. Usually these cat products are a total disaster but this one might work. She informed the group  
Yoosung sent a cheering emoji to show his support and Jaehee chuckled to herself. Suddenly Jumin Han logged on.  
Assistant Kang how is the search for a model going? He inquired.  
Jumin Han, how can you let your assistant work through her lunch? Have some compassion for your workers! Zen lectured.  
I would prefer a female model. Director Han continued.  
Seriously this jerk. Zen sent followed by an angry emoji.  
I have selected a few candidates. I’ll be leaving now so that I can gather the info on those and send them to you. Jaehee sent before she logged off.  
Charlotte had just finished her final translation of CEO Han’s speech he would be giving to a group of Chinese CEOs. She had translated the contents of the speech into Cantonese since the meeting was being held in Macau. She wouldn’t be accompanying him on the business trip, she had assigned that task to Mr. Chen. He had grown up in Macau and was very knowledgeable with regional dialect and terms. Charlotte had complete faith in him and knew that he would enjoy being back in his home city even if it was for work. When the printer spit out two copies of the speech in pinyin she grabbed them and returned to her desk. One copy was straightened and fixed with a paperclip before it was placed in a manila envelope. The second copy was about to be heavily annotated with pronunciation notes. Charlotte would personally be coaching CEO Han on tones and accents needed to get his point across concisely and properly. She took out numerous colored pens to mark each accent and a plain black one to write notes in the margins. Charlotte kept her handwriting neat and large enough for Mr. Han to read easily. The next time she looked at the time on her desktop display two hours had passed. It had taken three days to properly translate the speech, a direct translation wouldn’t properly express everything Mr. Han wanted so she spent hours and hours finding metaphors and phrases that had similar meaning to the ones Mr. Han had written. It was like painting a picture, looking at something in real life and using paint to translate the beauty onto the canvas. In Charlotte's opinion translation was an art, it took practice, creativity, and dedication to perfectly represent the original text. That’s why she kept copies of the novels she translated, it wasn’t pride but a way to look back and find ways to improve. Plus she was a fan of most of the novels she translated and she was immensely proud of her father’s work. After a few more minutes she was satisfied with her annotations and let the ink on the pages dry. As she carefully placed the marked up speech into the folder she picked up the phone and dialed one of CEO Han’s assistants to ask if he was free.  
Charlotte was waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor when it stopped momentarily at a floor. The doors slid open and a woman with short hair and glasses got on. She tried to press a button for one of the upper floors and ended up spilling all of the files and folders she had been cradling in her arms.  
“Let me help you!” Charlotte exclaimed as the woman crouched down to pick up the mess.  
Charlotte joined her on the floor and helped collect and straighten out the loose papers and files covering the elevator floor. The two women stood up and Charlotte handed the papers she had collected to her with a smile.  
“Thank you.” The woman said as she pressed the button she had tried to earlier.  
Charlotte made sure that she was still in possession of the two translated speeches for CEO Han. After a few minutes the elevator stopped again and the brown haired woman got off. She glanced back at Charlotte who gave her a quick wave goodbye.  
“Oh she was there when I ran into Jumin that day!” She thought aloud as the doors closed. When the elevator reached the top floor Charlotte waited for the doors to open before stepping out and making her way to the CEO’s office.  
“Come in.” Mr. Han called out as she knocked on the door.  
Charlotte opened the door and stepped into the lavish office. She made her way to one of the comfortable chairs in front of Mr. Han’s large desk.   
“I finished the translation for your speech Mr. Han.” She said politely as she gently placed the manila folder on his desk.  
“Ah you sure are a quick one!” He chuckled as he reached for the folder.  
She waited quietly as he opened it and observed the contents in detail.  
“Will you be coming with me to China?” He asked without looking up.  
“No sir, Mr. Chen will be your translator for the trip. He is originally from Macau so I thought he would be the best fit.” Charlotte explained to her boss.  
“I see. My Cantonese is a bit rusty so I will definitely need his assistance.” Mr. Han remarked as his eyes scanned the annotated translation.   
“You know my son will be going to Dubai to meet with some of our business partners from around the world. I want you to accompany him.” He said as he set the folder down.  
Charlotte nodded her head and waited for him to continue.  
“Two of the men that will be there speak french and one of the others is German.” He told her with his hands clasped together.  
“When will we depart?” Charlotte asked politely.  
“In six days.” Mr. Han informed her.   
“I look forward to it.” She said with a smile.  
The two chatted for a bit more before the CEO’s phone rang. Charlotte politely excused herself so that he could continue with his work. She quietly closed the door behind her and pressed the button to call the elevator. On the way back to her floor she realized she would have to tell Jumin they would have to halt their meeting about the cat project for a bit when she was away. So far they had met 5 times over a period of two weeks. She enjoyed working with him, he was usually serious but she always found a way to make him laugh at least once per meeting. He had a great hearty laugh that crinkled his eyes slightly. He was very handsome and tall. They got along pretty well and after their third meeting she had found herself looking forward to their brainstorm sessions.  
What are you thinking? She scolded herself in her head.  
I highly doubt C&R allows two employees to date and it would be highly unprofessional!  
Charlotte exited the elevator and went back to her office. When she opened the door she found Yujun waiting for her. He sat on the corner of her desk and was reading her Korean translation of one of her dad’s novels.   
“What’s up?” She asked casually as she flopped down into one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
“You want to grab dinner tonight?” Yujun asked as he sat the book down.  
“What’s on the menu?” Charlotte inquired as she slipped out of her heels.  
“I was thinking KBBQ. The spot down the road from the apartment.” He said standing up and straightening his navy tie.  
“You buy the meat, I'll buy the drinks!” Charlotte laughed.  
“Alright I’m ready when you are.” Yujun said with a yawn.  
“Is it that late already?” She asked, surprised that they day had flown by.  
The workday was over and the weekend was about to begin. Charlotte put her high heels back on and grabbed her bag.


	6. Let's Eat!

Yujun looked down at Charlotte as she linked arms with him. In Switzerland it was probably common to act this way around friends no matter their gender but In Korea this type of skinship was usually reserved for couples. Her long hair was being ruffled by a gentle breeze, the brushed out curls fell past her shoulders and he could faintly smell her shampoo. Her mint green dress fit her perfectly. The loose short sleeves revealed her pale arms and the tie detail accentuated her small waist. He blushed a bit because of the sensation of her skin against his. The weather was warm so he had taken off his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up when they exited the company building. Charlotte's heels clacked on the sidewalk, they were the color of dragon fruit. The coworkers came to a halt and Yujun hailed a taxi. They slipped into the back seats and settled in. He gave the driver the name of the restaurant as he loosened his tie. Charlotte crossed her legs causing the tip of her shoe to touch his left leg. He rested his head against the headrest and sighed.  
“How was work?” She asked him as the driver turned on a radio station playing hits from the 80s.  
“Eh it was all right but Park totally screwed up her assignment.” He complained.  
“How? She just had to translate a few emails from Spanish to Korean.” Charlotte said as she turned her gaze from the window to him.  
“I have no idea but somehow she managed to make the translation confusing and more wordy than it needed to be.” He explained.  
“Maybe she wasn’t feeling well. I know her fiance had a bug last week and she might have caught it.” Charlotte reasoned.  
“I had her go over half of it and gave the other two to Im.” Yujun said as the taxi came to a halt.  
He handed the driver his credit card and paid for the ride.  
Inside the restaurant Yujun ordered different types of meat and two bottles of soju. A waiter brought them the usual side dishes and their drinks. Charlotte poured him some soju as he helped himself to some kimchi. After a few drinks he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and took off his tie. Charlotte laughed at him when he didn’t even bother folding it and just shoved it into his briefcase.   
“I’m going with Director Han to Dubai next week.” Charlotte said as she sipped soju from her glass.  
“So you finally get to meet the next CEO.” Yujun remarked.  
“Mr. Han senior personally told me this afternoon.” She replied.  
“Your first month at C&R and you’re already becoming a jetsetter!” He teased.  
The waiter from before arrived with their meat and the two began cooking it. Charlotte grabbed a piece of lettuce and put rice, a piece of pork, and kimchi on it. She folded it and popped it into her mouth.  
“Seriously this is so good it is insane.” She said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.   
She reached for a new piece of lettuce and started to assemble her next bite.  
“You sure know how to eat.” Yujun teased as he flipped some of the pieces of meat on the grill.  
“It’s not my fault! You’re the one that cooks it so perfectly.” Charlotte retorted with a laugh.   
The two ate and drank until they were past full. They looked out the window and watched the crowds headed for the local bars and clubs.   
“That’s one thing I can do anymore. I’m too old to go drinking all night.” Yujun lamented.  
“Stop acting like an old man you’re only 25,” Charlotte chided.  
“Yeah and I have someone younger than me as my boss.” He chuckled.  
“Hey it isn’t my fault I am a once in a lifetime talent.” Charlotte replied sarcastically.  
Charlotte prepared another wrap and reached across the table towards him. Yujun went to take it from her hand but she shook her head and opened her mouth, showing him what she wanted him to do. Yujun felt his cheeks heat up as he opened his mouth. His boss was feeding him. He could tell Charlotte was tipsy from all the soju they had drank. She looked at him expectantly.  
“It’s good!” He mumbled through a mouthful of food.  
She looked pleased with herself and made a wrap for herself.  
Yujun and Charlotte walked towards their apartment. The night had cooled off significantly. Yujun saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye. He took his suit jacket and put it on her shoulders.   
“Thanks.” She said as she smiled up at him.  
Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and Yujun shifted his gaze away from her to hide his blush.  
Damn why did she have to be so pretty? He thought to himself.   
He had been keeping himself in check for weeks. Flirting with his boss could get him fired from C&R. Some employees dated secretly but they kept it quiet. The rumor was that Director Han did not approve of dating in the workplace. He thought it made productivity go down and created an unnecessary distraction. One couple had gotten married but the guy had gone to work for a different company months before he proposed just to be on the safe side.   
“Hey wanna get ice cream?” Charlotte interrupted his thoughts as they got closer to their building.  
“Yeah sure.” He replied.  
The two entered the convenience store on the corner and made their way to the freezer. Charlotte grabbed a bbangddoa and Yujun picked out a binggeure doraemong encho. They went to the counter and Charlotte pulled out her wallet to pay. Outside they relaxed on a bench and ate their desserts.   
“I seriously don’t know how I haven't gained weight since I moved here.” Charlotte laughed.  
She leaned over and rested her head on Yujun’s shoulder.   
She must be pretty tipsy. Yujun observed.  
Charlotte had no qualms about skinship, Yujun chalked it up to her being a foreigner. But for him it was different. Her touch made it hard for him to keep his little crush under control. He hadn’t had a girlfriend since college, he had been too busy with establishing himself at work. When he was with her he realized he missed being in a relationship. When they grabbed food together it kinda felt like a date. Yujun decided if he ever got the chance to take her on a real date that he would make sure it was special.


	7. Fried Chicken

Charlotte hurried across the street to the C&R building clutching her umbrella against the harsh wind. Her rain boots splashed in the numerous puddles pooling on the road. Rain was pouring down from the dark clouds above, there were a few business men hurrying into a high end bar down the road. When she finally reached the door she quickly scanned her badge and scurried inside. She closed her umbrella and shook it lightly, leaving it by the door for later.  
“Scheisse.” Charlotte muttered as she checked her watch.  
It was 9:15 pm, she was supposed to meet Jumin in the conference room on the 12th floor at nine. She quickly made her way to the elevator and pressed the button, adjusting her over-sized emerald sweater dress as she waited. When the elevator doors opened she hurried in and pressed the button for the 12th floor. The photos from the promotional shoot had come in and she was going to help Jumin pick the perfect ones. The elevator came to a stop and she rushed down the hall. She swung the door open and saw Jumin standing by the window. He was staring out at the skyline, he was dressed smartly in a pair of gray chinos and a royal blue sweater. Charlotte felt a bit self conscious while looking at him. She had thrown on a comfy sweater dress that she usually wore to go grocery shopping and a pair of yellow rain boots. Her hair was pulled back into a messy low bun and she had taken her makeup off.  
How does he look so put together and handsome this late? She thought to herself.  
Charlotte walked to the table Jumin had set his stuff down on and placed her things down gently.  
“Sorry I’m late.” She apologized  
“It’s alright I got a chance to indulge in some quiet time.” He replied as he turned around.  
He walked over to their table and sat down in a chair. Jumin pulled a file from his bag and opened it as Charlotte took her seat beside him. He laid the glossy photos on the table. She quickly began picking them up and examining each one. They were just as she had imagined them, a gorgeous white cat was in the lap of a model in historical clothes.  
“Wow this cat is gorgeous!” She exclaimed.  
“You think so?” Jumin inquired, hiding his pride.  
“Yes! Her fur looks so soft and her eyes are beautiful. She looks like the type of cat that purrs when you scratch her right under her chin.” She giggled.  
Jumin hadn’t realized she was a fan of cats. He watched her as she fawned over the pictures of Elizabeth with a happy look on her face. Jumin thought that she looked rather pretty, her cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from rushing inside out of the rain. The way that she giggled as she admired Elizabeth was like music to his ears. This was the first time in as long as he could remember that a woman had treated him like a normal person, she didn’t care about his net worth or social ties.  
“I think these are the best ones for sure!” She exclaimed, pulling Jumin out of his thoughts.  
She had separated one photo from each set that she thought were the best looking. He quickly looked over each one and nodded.  
“Then we’ll use those.” He declared.  
“Are you sure? I don’t have any experience in advertising so maybe we should get a few more opinions.” Charlotte stuttered a bit.  
Jumin smiled at her sudden bashfulness and uncertainty.  
“No, I think these are perfect.” He reassured her.  
Charlotte pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, she rested her chin on her knees. Her full attention was on Jumin as he explained the next steps for the product. The photos would be sent off for retouching and then the marketing team would start working on the slogan. When all of that was done a few commercials would be shot. The last step would be finally releasing the cat food and observing the success rates.  
“I am very certain this product will return significant profit.” Jumin declared.  
Charlotte dutifully nodded in response with a serious look on her face before she broke out into a smile that crinkled her eyes. Her mannerisms were so incredibly charming and it always took him by surprise. Jumin cleared his throat and turned his head towards the window to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. Usually he could keep his composure around women no matter how attractive they were because he knew their intentions, but Charlotte’s innocence completely passed through the walls he had built up.  
“Oh I forgot to tell you!” Charlotte spoke up.  
Jumin turned his gaze back to her.  
“I’ll be going on a business trip soon to translate for director Han.”  
He felt his stomach drop slightly. She was going to find out that he was director Han, her perception of him was going to be completely shattered. The casual relationship that he had been enjoying was going to end, and soon she was going to view him as her rich boss and maintain a strictly professional attitude.  
“I supposed we will have to pause our meetings until you get back.” He remarked.  
The two resumed talking about the upcoming product. Charlotte excitedly asked questions and gushed about how much she wanted to meet the cat from the photos. Suddenly her stomach growled and she let out an embarrassed giggle.  
“Are you hungry?” Jumin inquired.  
“A little. I had a light dinner.” Charlotte answered.  
Her cheeks were tinted pink and fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater dress. The green color looked lovely against her pale skin and contrasted nicely with her copper hair. Jumin could faintly smell peach and wondered if it was her body wash or perfume.  
“Do you want to go grab something to eat? There is a good place a few blocks away.” She asked with a smile.  
“Ok.” Jumin replied with a curt nod.  
He had already had the dinner his nutritionist had planned for him but it wasn’t often that he got to go out and eat with normal people. The pair gathered up their belongings and left the room together.  
When they excited the main doors Jumin realized they were walking to the restaurant. Usually he was chauffeured around but there was something nice about walking side by side down the sidewalk. Charlotte made small talk along the way until they reached their destination. It was an unassuming place with a neon light in the window flashing the word open. Jumin had never been to a place like this, it looked so ordinary. The inside was modest and there were a few tipsy patrons chowing down. Charlotte made her way to a table by the front window and Jumin followed behind her taking in his surroundings.  
After they were settled a middle aged man appeared and set down two glasses of water.  
“Ah it’s good to see you again Orenji!” The man exclaimed.  
Charlotte smiled at him and they chatted for a bit before she put in an order for fried chicken, tteokbokki, and two bottles of soju. The middle aged man scribbled the order on a pad and then left to give it to the kitchen.  
“I’m so sorry I forgot to ask what you like to eat.” She gasped as she covered her mouth.  
“It’s fine I’m sure what you chose will be great.” He assured her.  
Jumin was suppressing a chuckle, her personality was infectious. It crept through his veins and spread throughout his body resulting in him feeling calm and content. He was shaken from his thoughts by a buzzing noise. Charlotte reached into her bag and retrieved her phone, the display was lit up and there was a photo of a teenage girl on the screen.  
“I’m sorry.” She apologized before answering the call.  
The middle aged gentleman returned and placed two bottles of soju and two shot glasses on the table before going to check on some other guests.  
“Meilin what’s wrong?” Charlotte asked, clearly concerned.  
She was speaking Cantonese but Jumin was able to understand her with his knowledge of the language. Charlotte continued her phone conversation but she was speaking too quickly for Jumin to follow. Soon the food Charlotte ordered arrived, she smiled at the waiter and slightly bowed her head in thanks. After a few more moments Charlotte said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.  
“I’m so sorry it was my younger sister.” She explained.  
“Why is she up so late?” Jumin inquired.  
“Oh she lives in Geneva. It is seven pm there.” Charlotte replied.  
She picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a piece of tteokbokki and plopped it into her mouth. Happiness radiated from her eyes as she chewed. Jumin decided to taste the spicy rice cakes. It had been a long time since he had eaten the dish.  
“She’s upset because she didn’t get the violin solo for her upcoming performance. I tried to tell her that everyone has to get a turn but she is still disappointed.” Charlotte said as she twisted the top off a bottle of soju and poured some into the shot glasses.  
“She’s a musician?” Jumin asked as he picked up the glass.  
“She got into the youth orchestra after she turned 13. Honestly it amazes me how different she is from Min.” Charlotte said.  
“Min?” Jumin asked after he swallowed the shot.  
“Meilin and Min are twins. She’s so artistic and he is very academic, he wants to be a surgeon.” She replied as she picked up a piece of fried chicken.  
Jumin also grabbed a piece and bit into it, he could taste how unhealthy it was but it tasted incredible. It felt nice to relax in the small restaurant like a normal person. Not having to worry about what fork to use or how his posture looked.  
“It sounds like you have a big family.” He observed.  
“I suppose so. I guess three siblings seems like a lot to other people.” She chuckled.  
“There is another sibling?” He asked, a bit astonished.  
Jumin was an only child, he couldn’t even imagine what it was like to grow up with siblings.  
“Yes my older brother Theo.” She told him with a smile.  
Jumin bit into another piece of fried chicken as he watched her take a shot.  
“Theo was two when I was born and then Min and Meilin were a few months past one year when they were adopted.” Charlotte explained.  
“Are you close with your siblings?” He inquired.  
“Yes. I love them to death.” She laughed.  
Jumin found himself smiling with her as they continued to eat and chat. He was glad that he was getting to know her better. This was the first time that he had been truly interested in another person’s life in a long time. Soon the food was gone and the soju bottles were empty. Charlotte excused herself to the bathroom. After a few minutes Jumin flagged down their waiter and pulled out his credit card.  
“Your friend already paid.” The man informed him before walking away.  
Jumin was surprised. He hadn’t expected her to buy him dinner. Charlotte returned and gathered her belongings.  
“Are you ready?” She asked sweetly.  
Jumin nodded and stood up. He held the door open for her and followed her into the early morning darkness.  
“I could have paid.” He said as Charlotte hailed a cab.  
“No way it was my idea so it was my treat.” She said.  
A cab pulled up to the curb and Charlotte opened the door.  
“Do you want to share a cab?” She asked.  
Jumin nodded and got in behind her. He sent a quick message to his driver telling him that he found transportation home. Charlotte gave the driver her address and lightly placed her hand on Jumin’s arm. He was slightly flustered by her sudden touch before he realized she was signaling for him to tell the driver his address. He quickly told the man the information and crossed his legs casually.  
“Do you have any siblings?” Charlotte asked.  
“No, I’m an only child.” He replied.  
“Wow I can’t even imagine what that would be like.” She giggled.  
Jumin grinned as he glanced out the window.  
The car came to a stop and Charlotte reached for her bag.  
“I’ll pay.” He insisted.  
“Are you sure?” Charlotte replied.  
“Yes I’m sure.” Jumin replied with a wave of his hand.  
“I had a good time tonight! I’ll see you later.” She said as she exited the cab.  
Jumin watched her as she walked towards her apartment building. She turned around and waved goodbye as the cab pulled away from the curb.  
I had a good time too. He thought as the car drove sped towards his address.


	8. First Meeting?

Jumin sat in one of the plush chairs facing his father’s desk. It had been three days since his late night snack with Charlotte. Today she would discover his real identity. He couldn’t deny that he was nervous, he really didn’t want things to change. Jumin smoothed his tie as his father ended a phone call.  
“She’ll be up momentarily.” He informed his son.  
Jumin only nodded in response. The father and son sat in silence until there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” CEO Han called out.  
The door swung open and Charlotte walked in. Jumin couldn’t even turn his head to acknowledge her arrival.   
“Come sit.” His dad said politely.  
Jumin heard her footsteps getting closer and he felt his heart rate increase.   
“This is my son, Jumin.” CEO Han introduced the two.  
Jumin finally managed to look at her. There was a look of shock in her eyes but she quickly hid her reaction and extended her hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She said.  
“Likewise.” Jumin responded as he shook her delicate hand.  
When she turned her attention back to his father Jumin admired her appearance. Her long hair was softly curled and brushed against her shoulders. She was wearing an empire waist daffodil yellow dress with a white flower pattern, the bishop sleeves covered her arms. The skirt fell just above her knees and her pantyhose had a bit of glitter on them. He glanced down at her navy heels before turning his attention to his father. Her office style was effortless but elegant. Jumin listened as his father discussed his expectations for the business trip. After a while the meeting concluded and Charlotte and Jumin were dismissed.  
“You're director Han! Oh my god I am so dumb.” She whispered after the door was closed.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Jumin apologized, he felt incredibly guilty.  
“I should be apologizing! I’ve acted completely unprofessional.” She protested.  
“I found our encounters rather refreshing.” He chuckled.  
Charlotte looked incredibly confused as they reached the elevator.  
“I do hope that you won't look at me differently.” He said as he pushed the button.   
The elevator ride was quiet, Jumin couldn’t help but sneak glances at Charlotte. She was blushing and fiddling with the hem of her skirt.   
She is incredibly cute. He thought as a smile spread across his face. The elevator reached his floor and he gave her a smile before exiting.  
Charlotte rushed to Yujun’s office and swung the door open. He was sitting at his desk scarfing down his lunch from the cafeteria.  
“I am genuinely the dumbest person in the universe.” She groaned as she plopped on to his desk.  
“What’s up?” He asked through a mouth full of food.  
“I ran into director Han and have been having meetings with him about the cat project and I had no idea it was him! I was so unprofessional and he probably thinks I am an idiot.” She explained, completely exasperated.  
“Wait let me get this straight, you were hangin’ around Jumin Han and you just thought he was some regular employee?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” She replied.”  
“Chokollis you never cease to amaze me.” Yujun laughed.  
“It isn’t funny! My boss probably thinks I’m a dumbass!” Charlotte whined.  
“Aw come on. It can’t be that bad. He probably thinks you’re cute and sweet like everybody else does.” He reassured her.   
“I’m going on a business trip with him in three days, I have to redeem myself.” She said.  
“I’m sure you will Chokollis.” He replied with a smile.   
Yujun picked up a piece of bulgogi with his chopsticks and offered it to her. She opened her mouth and let him feed her. She tried to maintain her grumpy expression but her eyes betrayed her. He had known her long enough to know food made her incredibly happy.   
“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you would know if he was displeased with your behavior.” He comforted her.   
He fed her another piece of bulgogi, trying to calm her down through her stomach.  
“I mean I only got the job because his dad likes my dad’s books, I probably look completely incompetent.” She sighed.  
“Come on, you fluently speak six languages fluently. You are probably way more qualified than 90% of the stuffy suits that applied for the position.” Yujun said through a mouth full of rice.  
Charlotte was staring at her hands resting in her lap.  
“Just because you are young doesn’t mean you are less qualified or undeserving.” He continued setting his lunch down.  
Charlotte met his gaze and gave him a small smile, Yujun had managed to ease her mind for the moment.   
“Honestly I had no idea he was the director. He was so approachable and easy going.” Charlotte remarked.  
“Seriously? Jumin Han is a total Ice Prince. I’ve heard he doesn’t even bother to learn most of his employees' names.” Yujun said.  
“No way, Jumin was really personable.” She replied.  
“I’ve been in a few meetings with him and he was really dismissive. It felt like he didn’t really listen to anyone and he left the moment it concluded.” Yujun informed her.  
“Maybe he feels like he has to behave in a certain way because his dad is the CEO.” Charlotte considered.  
What Yujun was telling her didn’t line up with her experiences at all.  
“You should check the weather in Dubai and pack accordingly.” Yujun stated as he rustled his hair.  
“I’ve always wanted my own personal assistant.” Charlotte laughed.  
Yujun straightened up in his chair and gave her a mock salute, his serious act broke when he burst into laughter.  
Charlotte hopped off his desk and gazed out the window.  
“Maybe I should get some new outfits, middle aged businessmen are more picky about fashion and appearances than teenagers these days.” She thought aloud.


	9. Wheels Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I still don't know how to work this site. I put paragraphs in my writing but they always get formated out. I hope my writing is still ok!

Jumin was in his office fiddling with the pen his father had gifted him recently. The diamond embellishment was an elegant touch, he treasured the things his father gave him. He had been trying to disguise his nervousness as indifference since Charlotte had discovered his true identity. She was the first woman in a long time that had treated him as more than a stepping stool to money and fame. Jumin didn’t want to admit it but he had let his guard down, he had been comforted by her kind smile and happy demeanor. Jahee had noticed something was slightly off but she hadn’t said anything in favor of being professional. He sighed and let his head roll back.  
“It had to end eventually.” He said to himself as he stared at the ceiling.  
He had stupidly let himself think that this time it would be different. That perhaps she could have understood him. But how could she do that when he hadn’t told her the whole truth? His thoughts were interrupted by three raps on his door.  
“Come in.” Jumin called out.  
The door swung open and Jaehee took a few steps into the grand office.  
“It is time to depart Director Han.” His assistant informed him.  
Jumin only gave her a nod and stood up. He adjusted his tie as he walked towards the door.  
“Ms. Frei will be meeting you at the car.” Jaehee continued.  
The two started off towards the elevator. Jumin’s things were already on the jet. They had been taken to the airport earlier that morning.  
Charlotte was waiting next to a shiny luxury car in the garage of C&R. The driver had taken her suitcase from her hands and was storing it in the trunk. He was an older gentleman with specks of gray in his dark hair.  
“Excuse me, miss.” He said politely.  
He walked to the back door that she was standing by and swiftly opened it for her. Charlotte gave him a small smile and climbed into the car. When she was fully in he closed the door carefully. Charlotte observed the interior of the car, the leather she was sitting on was comfortable and clearly high quality. A partition between the front and back of the car provided privacy if desired. In between the two seats was a compartment for drinks, there were two crystal glasses in cupholders. She bent over slightly to see what types of drinks were stored below. There were bottles of champagne, white wine, and sparkling water. Charlotte didn’t know what to do with her bag so she kept it in her lap. She had been in fancy cars before because of her mom’s job. Mrs. Frei had been the Swiss ambassador in Beijing while Charlotte was in elementary and middle school. The entire family had been invited to fancy events over the years and escorted in nice cars but those had been nothing compared to this. She suddenly felt very underdressed. She felt a bit nervous and began to fiddle with the sleeves of her emerald cardigan. The door opening startled her slightly. Charlotte shifted her gaze to the right and locked eyes with Jumin Han.  
“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” He greeted her as he removed his jacket.  
“Of course not, I've only been here for a few moments.” Charlotte assured him.  
Damn I really am underdressed She thought to herself.  
Jumin was the perfect picture of a wealthy businessman, he settled into the car and crossed his legs casually. He placed his jacket in his lap and loosened his tie. The driver got into his seat and started the car. He glanced back at Jumin, waiting for a que. Jumin nodded at the driver and they were off. The ride was very smooth and exceptionally quiet.  
“Have you been to Dubai before.” Jumin asked.  
For some reason the silence was bothering him, he was so used to her interesting anecdotes ringing in his ears when they were together.  
“No I haven’t. But I am excited to see it.” She replied.  
For a moment her bright smile and lively eyes filled Jumin’s vision, but suddenly a flush tinted her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, you must think I’m terribly unprofessional.” Charlotte said bashfully.  
“Not at all. I rather enjoy your personality, it is a breath of fresh air.” Jumin assured her.  
His companion looked a bit relieved and her shoulders relaxed. He really couldn’t handle how cute she was and let out a chuckle. It felt nice to not have to maintain such a serious attitude while working.  
“Is your sister still upset over the solo?” Jumin inquired.  
“She’s become determined to shine by being the best violinist on stage.” Charlotte told him.  
Jumin could tell by her eyes that she was incredibly proud of her sister. She seemed so close with her family, he envied that a little bit. He had only been close to his dad, he tried his best to stay away from his father’s numerous girlfriends and wives. Growing up he had felt alone no matter where he went. Jumin retrieved the bottle of sparkling water and screwed the top off. He poured it into the two glasses and offered one to Charlotte.  
“Thank you Mr. Han.” She said.  
He gave her a smile as a response, but he was a little disappointed that she had been so formal with him.  
The black car pulled into the private hanger and parked. Charlotte looked out the window curiously. Jumin noticed her confusion and climbed out of the car. The driver was retrieving Charlotte’s suitcase from the trunk. Jumin quickly walked to the other side of the car and opened Charlotte’s door for her. He held his hand out and helped her up. He closed the door as the pilot was taking the suitcase from the driver. Charlotte stood next to Jumin with her bag in her hands. She was still taking in her surroundings, she had never been in a personal hangar.  
“The jet is ready when you are.” The pilot said as he made his way out of the hanger with the suitcase.  
Charlotte looked up at Jumin and he motioned for her to follow him. The pair trailed the pilot outside. A slight breeze ruffled Charlotte’s copper hair as they stepped onto the runway. Jumin let Charlotte ascend the stairs to the plane first, when she reached the top she turned around suddenly.  
“I’ve never been on a private jet before.” She laughed.  
“Shall I take a photo to commemorate this occasion?” Jumin chuckled.  
He took his phone out of his pants pocket and unlocked it. Zen and the others had told him he was an awful photographer more times than he could count. He was determined to make this one decent. He aimed his phone at Charlotte and steadied his hand. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he studied her appearance. She was wearing a simple white dress under a deep emerald oversized knit cardigan. Her deep blue loafers made her look effortlessly casual. Jumin quickly snapped four photos, hopping one of them would turn out right. He quickly climbed the stairs and joined Charlotte at the top.  
“You must think I’m incredibly silly.” She said.  
“No. I think you’re charming.” Jumin told her.  
Charlotte looked away shyly and Jumin cleared his throat to cover his grin.  
The two ducked into the plane and were greeted by a young lady in uniform.  
“Welcome aboard.” She told them warmly with a smile.  
Charlotte smiled at her and moved further into the cabin. She sat down in one of the seats facing the front of the plane. Jumin took the seat across from her and buckled his seat belt. Charlotte quickly copied him and gazed out the window. Jumin unlocked his phone and navigated to the photos. He scrolled down to the four photos he had just taken. Two of them were very blurry, one was out of focus, but somehow one had turned out great. Charlotte was standing at the top of the stairs with a cheerful smile on her face, her hair was gently blowing in the breeze.  
“Do I get to take a picture of you know?” Charlotte giggled, shaking Jumin from his thoughts.  
“I suppose.” He humored her.  
Charlotte grabbed her phone from her bag and pointed it at Jumin. He placed his right arm on the armrest and rested his chin on his knuckles.  
“Look into the camera.” She prompted him.  
Jumin did as she said and looked into the camera lens. He smiled slightly and patiently waited for her to take the photo.  
“Perfect!” She exclaimed.  
Jumin let out another chuckle, he felt so at ease when he was with her.


End file.
